iNSaNiTY
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: Postponed until further notice  All Len wanted for his birthday was to be with Kaito. Since Kaito bailed after a few speech slip-ups, Len's mind begins to wander and think about what Kaito really meant. Who knows what might happen...?
1. Birthday

iNSaNiTY Len X Kaito

"Are you sure he's here?" asked a voice from far away.

"I'm sure! He has to be here, I mean, he lives here, right?" said another voice.

"Okay, whatever you say..." the first voice said. They were both female, but Len couldn't make out exactly who they were. He was very tired and had just woken up.

_What day is it? What time is it?_ Len questioned in his mind. It was 12 noon, and it was his birthday. _Great..._ he thought, _now they're going to surprise me... damn it._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN!" both of the female voices said at the same time. Now he could tell, he could see their faces. A tall girl with long, sea-green pig tails, and another girl. Not so tall, with short, blonde hair with about 3 clips in the bangs. It was Miku and Rin.

"Huh? Birthday... oh, yeah..." Len sat up slowly. He could tell that this day, among every other birthday he'd had, would be the worst. He was turning 16 today.

"Len!" came a voice from far away, this time a male.

"Kaito?" Len questioned.

"Len! Happy birthday!" Kaito said with a wide grin on his face. Why was he here?

"Kaito-nii, I thought you were with Gakupo in Hokkaido this weekend... why are you here? In Tokyo...?" Len asked, confused.

"It's my little brothers' birthday, I just couldn't miss it. You know how I am!"

Len knew exactly how Kaito was. They had known each other since they first met after they were created. Crypton had made Kaito before Len, so he was older, therefore Len started to address him as Kaito-nii, which means brother.

"Yeah, I know. But come on, I thought you had been looking forward to Hokkaido all month, since you almost never get a day off."

"I can always go next month, Len. Well, I don't know, the new ice cream shop is opening up soon and I wanna be there for it..." Kaito said, focusing on ice cream.

Len laughed a little. _There go's Bakaito, thinking about his ice cream._

"So Len! What do you want to do?" asked Miku. Len could tell she wasn't going to listen to him and instead, her and Rin take him to the mall and buy him the things they like just like every other birthday. And they always use Len's credit card.

"Hey, Miku- Rin, you think maybe me and Len could have some time to hang since we usually never do? I mean, we do, but never on his birthday. Maybe just this once?" Kaito asked, hopefully, yet there was pain in his eyes.

Rin looked up and scratched her head, Miku looked at Rin with big eyes, Rin whispered something (God knows what, Len thought), Miku's eyes got wider, then she nodded her head and Rin spoke. "Fine, but only because you asked." Then the two girls walked away.

Kaito smiled, which made Len smile. Seeing the worry in Kaito's eyes go away for a split second was a nice sight, but it didn't last long.

"Len, I need your help. I have something I need advice on." Kaito said sadly.

"Yeah, Kaito-nii? What is it?" Len said.

"Well, it's really hard to say it, because it's wrong. It's really wrong, like, I like someone, but they are five years younger than me. And that's wrong, right Len?" Kaito asked, still looking gloomy.

Len thought for a second, "Yeah, that is wrong. But age is just a number, no matter what. Don't let that stop you. Well, on the inside. On the outside, it's much different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you like someone younger than you, that's great. You just can't show it, or date them, because that would sorta classify you as a pedophile or a molester. You don't want to be either of those two." Len stated.

Kaito looked down at the ground, and Len felt a tense aura in the atmosphere. He didn't like this feeling, especially not around Kaito. This wasn't normal for Kaito, unless he was madly in love with the person, and really felt ashamed of it.

"But, otouto-chan, what if it was a secret between the two...?"

Len had to admit, even though he knew Kaito pretty well, and could pretty much predict everything he was going to say, this question took him by surprise. "What do you mean, Kaito...? Like, they could be, you know, but keep it all a secret?"

"Yeah, couldn't w- they do that?" Kaito's face turned red when he messed up his sentence. It almost sounded like he was going to say "we" which made Len a little red, himself.

"I guess that could work, but it wouldn't be much fun."

"It would be just enough fun." Kaito looked down with a blushing face. Len was sensing something, but he didn't want to say anything. He was too embarrassed to bring it up, but he couldn't help but thinking the new question he wanted to ask Kaito, _Kaito, do you mean us? Do you- do you like me, Kaito-nii? Not like a brother but, do you love me? As more than a brother? More than friends?_ The questions kept circling around in Len's mind, and he knew he had to get his mind off of this.

"Kaito, why don't we go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Len said, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too, let's go." Kaito muttered. Len knew Kaito was upset about something, but it was too confusing to tell what. For the first time in Len's life, he didn't know how to act around Kaito.

"So, let me guess. You want some ice cream?" Len asked Kaito as they were walking down a busy street in Tokyo.

Kaito was looking down, so he wasn't paying much attention to Len, or where he was going. He instantly ran into a big Japanese lady who looked like the Wicked Witch of the West from Howl's Moving Castle. Kaito bowed and apologized and the lady accepted, smiled, nodded, then walked away.

"Kaito, pay attention. This is Tokyo, not home. You have to watch where you're going or you're going to piss some people off." Len said, a little aggrivated himself. He hated having to watch out after Kaito even know he was younger.

"Sorry, Len, I just... I'm thinking about what I'm hungry for. I actually don't want ice cream." Kaito stated.

Len stopped in his tracks, and looked at Kaito with a shocked expression on his face. He knew something was really bothering Kaito now, because he was refusing ice cream.

"Kaito, we should talk more about this."

"About what?"

"About what's bothering you. I'm starting to worry, and you know how I feel about that." He also hated to worry about Kaito. Come to think of it, he hated a lot of things.

"I can't, it's too-"

"Embarrassing? I know. It's okay." Len reassured. He could do this, he could get Kaito to answer his questions!

Kaito slowed. He looked at Len with sad eyes and then said something Len didn't expect him to say.

"Len, I think I'm going to go to Hokkaido now. I- I suddenly feel like I'm missing out. I'll see you in a week, though. The train station isn't far away. I'm sorry, but I need to think about some things." Kaito said, choking up now.

Len looked at Kaito, and he was sure the expression Kaito saw on his face looked crushed, because Kaito ran off towards the train station. In truth, Len was just very confused.

Len turned around and trudged off in the direction to go home, since his date with Kaito wasn't going anywhere. _Wait. Did I just call it a date? No, no, no, it wasn't a date._ Len thought, _Damn it! I have to stop thinking like that... it's so wrong... I mean, he's so much more older than me and I... I don't know._

Everything was just getting more and more confusing, and Len couldn't deal with it. Not on his birthday. He decided to just go home and sleep some more. Sleep sounded like a good idea, until he did it.

When Len got home, he lay down on his nice, soft bed, and tried to fall asleep. Easier said than done, that is. Once he got in bed and closed his eyes, he started to think about Kaito. His thoughts went a little something like this: _Kaito, I can't believe he ditched Hokkaido for me, then in the same day, ditched me for Hokkaido. He's so weird like that. But his weirdness is kind of funny, too. He's so clueless about everything, always asking what's going on. But sometimes he's kinda cute when he does it, though. Yeah, he's really cute when he's stupid..._

Len couldn't believe what he was thinking. He had just thought that Kaito was cute. He couldn't sleep anymore, so he got up and went to get some food. _I wonder what Kaito is doing, and if he's safe..._ Len thought.


	2. Not A Date

**Kaito's POV**

_Len... I'm sorry I left you on your birthday... I promised we could be together today, and I ditched you..._ I though, sadly. Why did I leave him? I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have left him, now he's probably sad.

I was on the train now, feeling like a huge jerk. The scenerey kept changing from the busy city of Tokyo, to the not-so-busy-but-still-pretty-busy city of Hokkaido. I fell asleep halfway there, getting lost in my thoughts about Len. I had a few dreams. Dreams I shouldn't have dreamt.

The first dream was of me and Len sitting on a hill overlooking a feild of schoolchildren while we were sharing some ice cream.

_Kaito, I just wanted to let you know..._ Yes, Len? What is it? _Kaito-nii, I- I love-_ Len began to say, but the dream faded as I woke up and dozed off again. The second dream was a little more straightforward. In this one, Len ran towards me, hugging me tightly and gently and warmly kissing me on the lips. That one ended abruptly, too.

"Kaito! Kaito, you big idiot, get off the train!" said a soft male voice coming from right in front of me. Suddenly, I felt warm hands wrap around me and pick me up. _Am I still dreaming?_ "Kaito, I swear, you would've gone straight back if I hadn't have been here waiting for you. I knew you'd chicken out." The man said, chuckling.

"Ga-Gakupo? Is that you?" I asked him.

"Who else? Certainly not Len, considering you ditched him. You took longer than I thought you would, though." Gakupo said, sitting me down on a bench. I was tired, so I started to doze off again.

"No you don't!" Gakupo yelled, slapping me in the face, "You are staying awake! We have to go to the hotel!"

I have to admit, as tired as I was, a hotel bed sounded much better than this gross old bench in the train station. I shook my head, got up, and started to follow Gakupo.

Walking was hard. My legs felt full of led, not to mention I had a huge headache. Now that I think about it, 10 minutes on that bench didn't sound like a totally bad idea.

"Hurry! I heard the mini fridges in the rooms have ICE CREAM~" Gakupo excitedly screamed towards me, in which I was about 10 feet behind him. But at that statement, I looked up and started walking a bit faster. Then I remembered something... _Len wanted to get ice cream..._ and I stopped in my tracks.

**Len's POV**

_My head hurts, I'm tired._ I thought. Even though I had pretty much got a good sleep last night, the thought of Kaito totally ditching me made me feel 100% worse than I had already felt. And trust me, I felt like shit.

"Len~! Why did Kaito-nii leave?" Miku was searching though her purse for God knows what.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. I don't really care..." I lied.

"You do too care, Len. There's no hiding the fact that you love Kai-" Miku began but I interupted her, "SHUT UP!"

"Oh my, Miku. Len-Len has an attitude because his wittle boyfwiend ditched their date." Rin said with a pouting face. This really pissed me off.

"Rin, he is _**NOT**_, REPEAT _**NOT**_, MY _**BOYFRIEND**_! AND IT _**WASN'T**_ A DATE, IT WAS JUST _**TWO GOOD FRIENDS**_ HANGING OUT! AND HE JUST _**HAPPENED**_ TO _**FUCKING DITCH**_ ME BECAUSE HE _**DOESN'T! FUCKING! CARE!**_" I yelled at the top of my lungs towards her. I think I got my point across.

"Len, you're blushing." Rin said, giggling. I think this is what _**really**_ set me off, because after that, I stormed out of the house slamming the door. I looked back and realized I had totally fucked up the hinges. _JUST. FUCKING. GREAT._ I thought. I'll deal with that later, right now, I need to go release my anger out on something that isn't my sister.


	3. Ristoranté

**Hooray! I FINALLY got to do Chapter three! Sorry it took so long, I have three other stories I'm doing at the same time, so it's hard to do all of them at once. But nevertheless, here is amazing chapter three! It has plenty of surprise in it, too! I hope you enjoy! I'll try to get at least three more chapters up by the end of the month. A chapter a week...?**

**Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

><p>Random<span> POV I guess... XD<span>

_It's bright_, Len thought. _It's bright... blue?_

The colors were crisp, Len could see each color illuminate with such a fierce fire, it was almost as if he were right there.

He saw the blue of his hair, the white, yellow, and blue of his jacket, the red sunset in the backround. He heard the waterfall behind him. The sound was relaxing, putting him into a deeper unconsciousness. He didn't want to wake up, so his unconscious self dived into the waterfall. He fell into the sea and let the waves consume him.

Suddenly, his dream changed from sinking in the ocean, to free-falling above a large blue... head? It was weird, he had to admit, but the scene changed once more to him free-falling into the openness of the air. There was nothing above him, nothing to the sides of him, and nothing below him.

It started to turn dark. It faded from white, to grey, to black in seconds, to where it almost looked as if he was falling to his imminent death. His dream-self closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them to find himself falling in front of large figures. These weren't just any figures, these were the figures of Rin, Miku, Meiko, Luka, and Gakupo. Laughing at him for his boyish crush, mocking him with cruel smiles. Len looked down to see Kaito below him holding his arms out ready to catch him. But right as he was about to fall into Kaito's arms, Kaito dissapeared and Len fell into the darkness.

Len sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating profusely. _What the fuck was that...?_ he asked himself. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was it had been a week since his birthday, and Kaito and Gakupo were coming back today.

Len checked his clock. The clock read 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Len had been sleeping for 12 hours, about 10 more hours than he wanted. This meant that the two afforementioned men should be home right about-

"LEN! I'M HOME~" Kaito screamed, bursting into Len's room with two bowls of ice cream. The weird thing was, was that they were both banana split, even though Kaito rarely put banana's in his ice cream.

"Oh. Hey." Len said, unenthusiastically.

"Len, I'm sorry about your birthday... I- I panicked. I really wanted to-"

"Save it. I don't care. What happened, happened. You left, I spent my birthday alone. Big deal."

Kaito frowned, then gave Len his ice cream before planting a sweet kiss on the younger boys lips. "I'm sorry, Len. But everything is better now." Kaito whispered in Len's ear.

Len was shocked and didn't know how to react to this. The only way he knew he reacted was the burning sensation in all his cheeks, heart, and pants. None of these, did he really pay much attention to. All he knew was that Kaito was here now, he had kissed him, and he obviously did love Len more than just a friend.

"So, shall we eat our ice cream together?" Kaito questioned, rather cutely.

"Y-yeah, sure." Len said, a smile tugging at his lips that still had the feeling of Kaito's on them.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kaito? Kaito! ... KAITO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Meiko screamed from the stairs, "YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND IS HERE~" she chided.

Kaito suddenly ran down the stairs, in something different from his usual attire. He was in a suit. Why, Len and Meiko did not know. All Len knew was that he was going out with Kaito today for his 18th birthday; Kaito had promised him something spectacular.

"Len! Happy birthday, I've been waiting for you!" Kaito said as he greeted Len with a kiss. Len quickly dissolved in the kiss, but he knew now was not the time and place. Especially not with Meiko sneering at them from the corner of Len's eye. They would finish this later tonight.

"You ready to go?" Kaito asked Len, softly.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You look nice, Kaito." Len replied with a smile.

"Why, thank you!" Kaito bowed and chuckled. Len couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how unusually gentlemanly Kaito was being. He looked foolish, but cute, and Len liked it.

"Shall we go then, mi amante?" Kaito gestured towards the door and Len nodded and took his hand.

oOoOoOoOo

"This is a nice place, Kaito. How can you afford this?" Len asked, still in awe at how fancy the restaurante was. He knew they were rich, but this was for multi-_**billion**_aires. Not multi-thousandaires, like him and the other Vocaloids. It was also strange that Kaito was spoiling him so much on just his birthday. He usually never did these kinds of things, unless they had gotten into a fight or something and sex just wouldn't cut it.

"Len, it's your 18th birthday. It's been two years since we started going out, and I made a mistake then."

"But last year was just fine. You didn't have to go out of your way for just my 18th."

"Yes I did, Len."

"Why?"

"Because... this." Kaito said, before he got up and stepped in front of the seat Len was sitting on. Just then, Kaito pulled a small box out of his pocket (containing some tortue weapon of doom, as far as Len thought considering the time, the place, and the occassion), then got down on one knee.

"Len, I love you. More than anyone, or anything on this Earth, in this universe, in this galaxy, anything. And I want to be with you, forever. Will you marry me?" Just then Kaito opened the box to reveal a small note with the message "I.O.U. a beautiful engagement band" on it.

Len took the note, and felt tears welling at his tear ducts. _Now I understand... He really does love me more than anything..._ Len smiled at the thought, and looked Kaito straight in the eyes.

"Kaito... I love you, too. I may not feel ready enough to get married just yet, but I will be your fiancé." Len answered.

Kaito smiled, got up, pulled Len up, and embraced him in one of their warmest hugs yet. The people around them cheered and clapped for them, even the ones who looked like they were thinking _This is againts God, but it's love nonetheless._

Kaito and Len couldn't care less about the people around them, though. All they cared about was that this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Or so they thought...**

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, DUH! Dramatic music plays in the backround. I know, I know, kinda fast, huh? Well, I'm an impatient person, and I like my story to get somewhere! So I left that little cliffhanger there, for all my readers. I hope it wasn't too... eh, what's the word... LAME? Yeah, well, I had fun writing the very beginning, and the ristoranté scene! It was perfect!<strong>

**Or so I thought...**

**Review, favorite, be my best friend! That's my motto, no stealing just cuz u jelly :umadbro?: lol internet memes. Hope you enjoyed chapter three!**


End file.
